1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective helmet assembly having a lightweight suspension system for use in military, law enforcement, and other applications requiring protection of the head against ballistic and other impacts.
2. Background of the Invention
Various forms of military helmets and the like are known in the prior art. These helmets are constructed to protect the wearer's head against injury. In addition, modern combat requires military personnel to utilize certain helmet-mounted electronic systems, for example, night vision systems and helmet mounted displays.
Various suspension systems for supporting a military helmet relative to the head of a wearer are also known in the art. Typical suspension systems of the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,897,596 and 3,994,023. In each of the suspensions shown in these patents, a rigid suspension frame is formed with an upwardly opening outer peripheral channel for receiving the lower edge of the shell of the helmet. Straps of a crown structure for receiving the top of the wearer's head are secured to the suspension frame at spaced locations there around, while pads cooperating with one another to form a peripheral headband are independently secured to the same suspension frame.
Although such suspensions satisfactorily achieve the objects of their invention, certain areas remain for improvement. The need for improved suspensions arises particularly in the case of heavier, ballistic-impact-resistant helmets and also when adding ancillary equipment to a helmet. These heavier helmets create the need for a suspension system that permits adjustment of the helmet's center of gravity relative to the wearer, as well as providing increased stability and retention of the helmet on the head. Further, the suspension system should minimize pressure points on the head that might cause discomfort. Aside from these requirements arising from the use of heavier ballistic-type helmets, it is also desirable that a suspension system accommodate a range of head sizes and allow easy servicing or replacement of components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,073 discloses an integrated helmet system having an outer shell and an inner helmet subassembly. The inner helmet subassembly has a shell and a headband. The shell has a frame portion that extends around the head of a wearer. The headband supports the frame in an adjustable relationship to position an inner surface of a visor relative to the eyes of a wearer. Non-rear crown straps are secured at their lower ends to the frame and through and to the headband. Rear crown straps are secured at their lower ends to a shell of the inner helmet assembly. The upper ends of the non-rear and rear crown straps are stitched to form loops through which a cord is passed. The ends of the cord are tied to retain the crown strap loops over the crown pad. The adjustment of the cord length adjusts the vertical position of the headband and frame relative to the head of the wearer. However, an inner and outer helmet arrangement is neither necessary nor feasible in many circumstances.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and highly advantageous to have a protective helmet assembly with a lightweight suspension system that is especially suitable for use with heavier, ballistic-impact-resistant materials, that permits adjustment of the helmet's center of gravity relative to the wearer, that provides increased stability and retention of the helmet on the head, that minimizes pressure points on the head, that accommodates a range of head sizes, and that allows easy servicing or replacement of components.